Problem: $\dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{18}{100} = {?}$
Explanation: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{6}{10}$ as $\dfrac{60}{100}$ $\dfrac{60}{100} + \dfrac{18}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{78}{100}$